


The Rope Bunny

by Kinky_Stories_R_Fun



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, S&M, Smut and Fluff, experimenting, self discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_Stories_R_Fun/pseuds/Kinky_Stories_R_Fun
Summary: Kate, approaching her 19th birthday, wants to start living. She feels that she has been wasting time and not living life how she wants to.So, one faithful evening, she goes and talks to the only person that might be able to help her, Victoria Chase...





	1. Knock Knock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters are going to go slow with the kinks.

I take a deep breath, slowly raising my fist and knocking timidly on the door. I look around the hallway, seeing nothing but pale shafts of moonlight streaming in through the window.

_It's kind of surprising that the only people left here on Christmas break are me and Victoria. I'd figure at least one other girl in Blackwell would wanna stay in the dorms instead of going home..._

I hear some movement inside the room and the door handle jiggles, turning slowly. I feel the urge to just turn and run to my room.

_It's right next to me, I could just run back in and pretend this never happened..._

The door is open slightly and I can see half of Victoria's face looking back at me. "K-kate...?"

_Well, she would have known it was me anyways. Not like anyone else is here._

"Hey Victoria." I sigh and looks around the halls again, still seeing no one. I rub my bare shoulder and look her in the eye. "Mind if I come in?"

"N-no...come on in..." She opens the door and steps aside. I walk into the room and hear the door close behind me. She looks at me and hugs herself slightly. We are both wearing tank tops and sweatpants, but hers are probably more expensive than mine. The room is mostly dark, except for a little light coming from the lamp on the desk.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem...kinda out of it." I take a step forward and Victoria looks down at her feet. She nods slowly and I sigh, taking another step closer. "Victoria..." I try to find some words, but I can't. I slowly notice that the side of her face is shining a little. I take a final step forward and gently grab onto her chin, lifting it up and looking into her eyes. They are filed with tears and her face is so broken that it feels like I've been hit in the gut. "Talk to me. I just want to help."

Victoria chuckles bitterly and gives me a somber smile. "Oh Kate, sweet, beautiful Kate. There is no helping me..." I shake my head and sigh, wiping away the tears on her cheek. She closes her eyes and the ghost of a smile lives on her lips for a moment before it soon dies. "Why did you come here, Kate?"

I clear my throat and pull my hand away, crossing my arms and looking around the room. "Well, I don't know if you heard, but I'm turning 19 this January." She nods and waits for me to continue, her eyes still closed. "Well, I've almost been an adult for a year now and I've realized something, I haven't been living."

Victoria slowly opens her eyes, blinking a few tears away and looking me over. "What do you mean by that?" She sniffles quietly and wipes her eyes.

"Well, I have been locking away who I am behind closed doors and I just...I don't know, I want to try and live life embracing what and who I am instead of just pushing it down all the time." I run my hands through my hair and begin to pace slowly. "I... I'm coming to you because I need someone, and you were actually recommended to me."

"Recommended? Who the hell do you talk to would recommend me-" Realization hits her like a freight train and I look over to see Victoria standing there staring at me, pale as a ghost. "It was Max, wasn't it...?"

I nod and stand still again, this time in the middle of the room. "She told me that the two of you dated for a little while and that you would be able to help me with my... problem."

Victoria clears her throat and shifts her weight from one foot to the other. "And what would that problem be Kate?"

"Well, one, as Max's girlfriend would say, I'm 'hella gay'. Also, I may or may not have some...fantasies that I need to deal with." I walk over to her and take a deep breath. "Can you help me find some things out about myself?"

She nods slowly and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Max and I were together for several months and we ended the relationship on good terms, but we got along very well, especially in the bedroom. I assume that you're here because you're a bit kinky?"

I feel myself blush and I nod, looking at the door and swallowing the extra saliva in my mouth. "Yeah. I've tried some things on my own...some self restraints. I've also done some research into the safety of certain things and how to do some stuff."

"Okay. Well, we're the only ones here so we could have a screaming fuck fest in the hallway and no one would notice. But, that's not my point. My point is that we could do a little experimentation if you wanted. Again, I'm assuming here, but I would say that you came here because you wanted to see what it was like with someone else. Hands other than your own touching you, a voice other than yours speaking to you..." Victoria is slowly closing the distance between us, her voice slowly turning seductive. "Do you know what a safe word is?"

I nod slowly as she leans her forehead against mine, placing on hand on my hip and the other in my hair. "I do."

"Safe word is pepper. How about we try some foreplay and see where it takes us."

"Deal..." I pull her in closer and she immediately kisses me. I let her take the lead and she slowly pushes my backwards until we are up against the wall at the foot of the bed. She pulls on my hair and I inhale sharply, digging my nails into her shoulder. I feel the hand on my hip moving upward, making it's way under my shirt. Her nails scrap along my side and I give a wavering moan into the kiss, shivering at her touch.

The hand makes it's way my back and stop at my neck. She slides her other hand into my shirt and unclaps my bra. I push her back a little and take off my shirt, tossing my bra to the side. I let my arms hang at my side and she pulls on my hair. As I moan and let her yank my head back, I feel her teeth against the skin of my throat. She slowly applies pressure and I push my hands under the back of her shirt, scratching my nails down her back. I can feel her shiver under my fingers and I sense something inside me. It's life a fire has just been lit in my chest and I just know that it isn't going out until I finish what I've started. "P-pepper!" Victoria stops and I freeze.

Slowly, I pull away from her and look into her eyes. "Vic, what's wrong?"

She whines and takes a deep breath. "N-nothing. You were, just going at it a little too hard. It's cool though. Just, be a little more gently...?"

I nod slowly. "Sure thing." I feel like there's more, but I don't want to stop the moment.

She looks me up and down with a hungry stare. "I know that this is supposed to be foreplay, but do you want to take it any further tonight?"

"I thought you would never ask." I take her hand and press it to my breast. She begins kneading it with her hands and I groan, tilting my head to the side. She leans in and kisses along my neck, finding a spot and biting. She sucks on my neck and kneads my breast harder, using one hand to reach down and push my sweats away. I help her and kick them away, doing the same thing with her. When she kicks her sweats away, I move back, pulling off her shirt and helping her out of her bra.

We stand there, our panties the only thing keeping us from being totally bear. Victoria moves in, slapping my ass. I yelp at the sensation, but I just stare into her eyes, letting her pull me closer. I suck in an airy breath as our breasts touch, pressing against each other. "What experience do you have in bed?"

I feel myself begin to blush but I just keep staring into her eyes and take a deep breath. "None..."

"None at all?" Victoria sounds worried and I can feel her tense up slightly. "Like...you're a-"

"Virgin, yes. Is that a problem?" I feel my heart drop and I prepare myself for some kind of lecture.

"Well, I don't know..." Victoria sighs and pulls back, sitting on the edge of her bed. I turn towards her and sit next to her, resting my hand on her knee. "Kate, I'm not the kind of person that you should have your first time with."

"Why is that, Victoria?"

"Because I'm not a good person. I'm pretty deep into my stuff and I'm not someone that you should be like. I don't deserve to be with someone like you and I think that you should find someone better for your first time...."

"Victoria, I am alone, in your room, almost bare naked, and you want me to just stop, put my clothes on, and walk away until I can find someone that is 'worthy' of taking my virginity? I don't mean to be rude but that is some really stupid logic." I shake my head and look at the ceiling. "If I wanted to sleep with someone else I would have gone to someone else" I look at her and she is looking away. I cup her cheek and guide her face to me, seeing that she is crying slightly. "I am not leaving this room until we talk this out. And I honestly think that we need to just talk and get it out of the way."

Victoria slowly nods and takes a deep breath. I lean in and kiss away the tears, catching her off guard and making her breath a little faster. "Kate..." Her lips are next to my ear and I can hear that she is struggling to put her words together. "I'm a switch..."

"Oh? Would you mind humoring and giving me an explanation?"

"I switch between being submissive and dominant. it makes things a little hard sometimes. It's kind of why Max and I parted ways. She wanted someone that could be always dominant and I wanted someone who was also a switch." She takes a deep breath, the warm air making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "I know that it can be too much for some people to deal with the switching, but if you don't want to deal with it, I'm not holding you here-" I shut her up by pulling her into a kiss, She groans into it and I push her down.

She flops against the bed and before she can say anything I'm kneeling over her, leaning in and kissing her. She goes to put her hands in my hair but I grab her wrists, pinning them to the bed. She grunts into the kiss and I bite her lip, making her whimper. I grips her wrists and move down, kissing her neck and biting it. She moans my name and I hear her whimper a few times. When I pull back, I look into her eyes and I can almost see the fire the rages inside me reflected in her eyes. "Vic, I'm okay with you being a switch. Besides," I lean in and whisper into her ear. "...it's fun to watch you submit like this..." I lean in and gently bite her earlobe, running it between my teeth.

She moan quietly and I smirk, pulling back and looking at her. "Katie..." She looks into my eyes and I can tell that she doesn't want me to stop, but I know she has something she wants to say. I can hear her swallow and she blinks a few times. "I want this. Not just the foreplay, not just sex, not just tonight. I want to keep going with you right now, but only on one condition..."

"And what is that condition?" I look at her sideways, already having a slight idea about what she's thinking.

"Date me..." Victoria looks like she's hardening herself for rejection, while also opening herself up.

"Okay. I'll go out with you. First date can be tomorrow if you'd like..."

Victoria nods quickly. "Yes, tomorrow is perfect."

"So, will you take my virginity?" I look into her eyes and examine her face.

_I honestly hope that she says yes, but I don't want her to do too much..._

"Yes..." I let go of Victoria's wrists and move, letting her stand up. I get up and watch as she throws the sheets to the side, taking off her panties and throwing them somewhere to the side. "Lay down. I won't fuck you tonight, but I'll make love to you..." I nod and take off my own panties throwing them somewhere on the other end of the room and crawling into bed. Victoria lays next to me and pulls the covers over us, looking into my eyes and smiling wide.

I feel her hand move down and begin rubbing along my inner thigh. I groan quietly and keep looking into her eye. She smiles a bit wider and leans in, kissing me lovingly as her hand comes to rest on my pussy lips. I can feel myself getting wet and she slowly presses her fingers into me. I wince at the sensation, whimpering as her fingers begin to explore inside of me. Suddenly she finds my sweet spot and I pull back from the kiss, our foreheads pressed together as I let my jaw hang open and I moan loudly. Victoria begins rubbing my sweet spot and I begin breathing heavily, my body beginning to twitch. "F-faster, pl-please..." She nods gently, moving her fingers faster. My eyes begin to roll back and I feel her breath against my skin, picking up as well.

After several minutes, I begin to shake, harder and harder as time passes. After one particularly loud moan, Victoria sides in another finger and picks up her speed, making me moan even louder. "Tell me when you feel close."

I nod and I soon feel my breath catch in my throat. "I'm close, so cloooose..." She picks up her speed and my eyes roll back more, about half of my vision being blocked. "Oh, oh fuck. I'm gonna...I think i'll...Vic, oh Vic I'm coming, oh, oh Fuuuuuck!" I roll my eyes all the way back and become a moaning mess as I orgasm, Victoria's fingers getting wet and sticky.

She keeps fingering me through my orgasm, stopping only after my only movements are some muscle spasms. She pulls her fingers out slowly, the feeling making me moan. I watch her as she brings her fingers to her lips, slowly licking them and sucking on them, all while looking me in the eye. I feel something strange in my chest that I haven't felt before. When she has licked her fingers clean, she leans in and kisses my forehead. "Be right back..." She moves down and disappears under the covers. I'm about to ask what she's doing when I feel her hands on my thighs and her tongue inside me.

"Oh Vic...!" I shiver and grip the sheets, my eyes twitching back for a moment. I savor the feeling of her mouth pressed against me, her tongue doing things that make me want to have another orgasm.

After a few minutes, she is done. She returns to my side, wrapping and arm around me. She kisses me, letting me taste myself. I smile at her and kiss her cheek, nuzzling into her and cuddling her. We enjoy a few minutes of silence before she speaks. "That was, awesome Kate. Thank you for sharing that with me..."

"Hey, you did all the work, I just enjoyed it." I feel her squeeze me and she chuckles quietly.

"Anyways Katie, we should get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay, just... do me a favor?"

"Anything." Her response is so immediate and genuine that I feel my heart begin to beat a little harder after hearing it.

"Keep calling me Katie."

Victoria nods and I nuzzle closer, our legs squeezing together a little. "Anything you want, Katie."

I sigh happily and let my eyes feel heavy as I drift off to sleep in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that Kate was (according to cannon) born on September 12th, but for the sake of this Fic let's say that it was early January.
> 
> Also, if anything is off in the second part of this chapter, I'm sorry. The second chunk of this was written about a day and a half after getting a head injury. I already had the plot set out before the injury, but I may have used some awkward working or something, so let me know if I need to make some corrections.


	2. Trust Exorcises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I last worked on this a bit over a month ago. Ooof.  
> Sorry about the greatly delayed update, I just didn't wanna rush this. I promise the next one won't take multiple months.

I sigh quietly, feeling something laying across my shoulders. I go to move but something is wrapped around my legs and the mid section of my body is sore. I groan quietly as I feel a spasm in my hips. "Hey sleepy head..." My breath catches in my throat and my eyes open. When they do, I find myself staring into Victoria's eyes. My legs involuntarily squeeze together and I feel something pressing between my legs. I spasm again and let out a breathy moan, shivering at how intimate the contact is.

_I remember last night, but the emotions are just slowly coming back... I forgot how much I liked it...._

"Woah there Katie, slow down a little." She kisses my forehead and rubs my shoulder. "Are you sore at all?"'

"A little bit..." I nod, shivering slightly.

"Are you cold? I got a comforter in my closet I could throw over us if you want." She holds me close and rests her forehead against mine. "I don't want you to catch a cold, we have a long vacation ahead of us."

She starts to get up but I hold onto her, pulling her back. "Umm, can you just...hold me...?"

Victoria nods, "Anything you want, Katie." She wraps herself around me tighter and I sigh, relaxing into her embrace. I reach up and play with a few strand of hair behind her while I close my eyes and bury my head in her shoulder. "Katie, are you upset?"

"What?" I pull back, looking into her eyes again. "N-no, I'm not upset in the slightest. Why do you ask?"

Victoria caresses my cheek, her expression lacking it's signature edge. "Katie...what we're doing here, it requires a certain level of trust. If you're feeling nervous, I need to pick up on it. I can tell that you're going back to the shy Kate Marsh that I see in class," She leans in and kisses my shoulder, whispering into my ear. "Not the seductive woman that came to my room last night looking for help with kinky sex."

I shiver, nodding. "I just... I feel nervous being naked around you."

She smiles and nods, pulling the covers up a little higher. "I have no problem respecting people's boundaries, but I must warn you that if we're going to get kinky we need to at least be able to get naked first. Whips and chains kinda lose their effect if one of us is wearing a turtleneck and a skirt."

I laugh and shake my head. "I know, I know. You're right I just... I've never exposed myself like this before. Last night you took my virginity and you were the only person to see me naked since I started bathing myself."

Vic slowly nods and takes a deep breath, looking at me. "When we come to an agreement, I'm gonna throw the sheet off of us. Now, we have a date today and I was thinking that we could capitalize on today to do some trust exercises. Now, when the sheet comes off you could either have me close my eyes and try to find your clothes, or walk back to your room naked cause we're the only ones in the dorms. You could prepare for a day of hanging out together and our little date. Or, my preferred option, we could do a little trust exercise. We don't have to do the exercise now, we could do it later, but if you want to keep going with this experiment we need to trust each other."

I take a deep breath, gripping the sheet and throwing it off of us. I gulp and look down, seeing our bare bodies intertwined. I see each curve of our bodies and how they touch in different places. I bite my lip and look back at her, seeing a small smile on her face. "I'm ready for whatever you throw at me." I take a deep breath, looking her right in the eye. "I want this."

She nods, moving some of my hair behind my ear and placing a hand on my hip. "Lay on your back." I untangle my legs from hers, laying on my back. "Now, since this is about building trust, I'm going to keep it simple to start with. I just want you to masturbate. You rub one out, I'll just lay here and watch. I won't touch you and I won't force anything on you, just have a little fun with yourself and we can go from there." I spread my legs out and bend my knees, reaching down and rubbing the outside of my pussy. I glance over at Victoria, My eyes exploring the curves of her body. I hear her chuckle quietly. "See something you like." I nod quickly, sliding my fingers inside and rubbing against the places that feel good.

I moan and pick up the pace, biting my lip and looking up to Victoria's face. She looks back at me with a smirk on her face, slowly eyeing my body from top to bottom. "Find something you like?" I can feel myself breathing heavier and my legs twitch.

"Fuck yeah..."

She giggles and looks down at my hands. "I really like the view from here."

I moan and buck my hips slightly, reaching up and massaging one of my breasts. "You keep it up and I might give you a better view later ON!" I buck my hips again and moan louder.

"You enjoy that image? Me down there licking your tight wet pussy, sucking on your clit while you shake and moan at how good it feels..."

"Yes, yes yes yes." I go faster, my hips bucking higher and a heat filling my lower body. "Fuck yes..." I roll my eyes back and cum, the orgasm filling my body with a sweet euphoria as I feel myself go limp. I roll onto my side and look at Victoria, watching her eye my body and undoubtedly fuck me in her mind.

_I'm loving this... I wouldn't mind a few more "trust exercises" in my life..._

"Mmm, good girl." I reach over and hold the back of her head, pulling her in and kissing her passionately. Our lips and tongues end up intertwined and moving around. After a few moments of intense making out, I feel her pull back and catch her breath. "Down girl...I need to breath..." I whine and nod. I can feel her chuckle as I wrap my arms around on of hers and nuzzle into her shoulder. "Is that the half of me you like?"

I smirk and close me eyes, reaching out and running my hand from her neck to her waist, my nails gently scraping along her skin. "I like every inch of you. I just don't want to interfere with your turn, so I'm hold taking half of you."

"Why thank you." She reaches down and I feel her reach down and rub where I'm wet. I can feel her hand get wet as she touches me, my leg spasming as she runs her fingers along my pussy lips. I look at her and see that she's biting her lip, staring at my body. I can feel myself blush as I bite my own lip. Victoria finishes touching my and starts touching herself, looking at me and staring into my eyes. "Hey sexy."

"H-hey Vic..." I lean in for a moment and kiss her. I can feel her body moving as she plays with herself.

After a few moments, I pull back and bite my lip again, looking down at her hand. her fingers are moving quickly. I look back up to see that her eyes are closed and her back is arching a little. "Katie?"

"Yeah?" She halfway opens her eyes and looks at me, goosebumps suddenly covering my arm.

"I want you to fuck me and make me yours." She swallows and takes a quick breath. "I want you to make me scream and shake. All, night, LONG!" She bucks her hips and her eyes roll back, her fingers moving faster. "I want this to be your hand..." Another quick breath. "Or tongue..."

I reach down to touch her, but I stop myself, as she spasms. "Can I make it my hand?"

Victoria stops and opens her eyes, blinking a few times. She breathes heavier and keeps her legs spread, pressing her wet finger against my lips. "I thought you'd never ask..." I suck on her finger and taste her, reaching down and touching her. I push several fingers inside her and begin rubbing away. I move so that I'm kneeling over her and I use my free hand to squeeze her breast, making her moan loudly. "Fuck Kate..."

She takes her hands and holds onto my shoulders, her mouth hanging open as she looks into my eyes. I lean in and almost growl like an animal. "You're mine..."

I go faster and she moans, her grip on my shoulders growing stronger. "Y-yes, all yours!" I feel her getting more and more wet, her nails digging into my skin. After a few more moments, I feel her nails slowly begin to claw their way down my back. "C-can I cum, mistress...?"

"No, not yet." I slow down a little, leaning in and biting her lip. "I want you to beg for it."

"P-please mistress! Please let your slave cum for you! You're fingers are driving me crazy and I'm so close! Please let me cum...!"

"So desperate." I lean in and whisper into her ear in a husky voice. "Cum for your mistress."

"Yes! Thank you!" I rub her clit as fast as I can and I hear her squeal, bucking her hips against my hand and scratching me harder. I feel a pleasant sting as she her nails dig deeper and she shouts my name. "K-kate, KAAATE!" I can feel her holding herself off the bed for a moment, suddenly going limp and falling back down to the bed. We both pant for a minute, looking into each other's eyes. "Katie..." I can hear the pure ecstasy in her voice, making me smile. I slowly move down, moving between her legs and pressing my tongue between her lips. "kate!" She digs her fingers into my hair and holds my head closer. "Oh Kate..." Her legs twitch a little and I can taste her warm juices as they fill my mouth. I run my tongue slowly along her clit, making her squeeze her legs around my head. I stop and her legs relax slightly, giving me an idea. I start licking her clit again, moving my tongue as fast as I can. "Kate! Fuuuuuuu-!" I hear her whine loudly as more juices explode into my mouth. I feel the warmth slowly drip down my throat as her legs lock around my head like a vice.

I suck up her cum and wait for her legs to loosen. When they do, I pull back and pant, slowly moving up and hold myself over her. I place my hand against her chest, leaning in close so our lips are almost touching. "Who do you belong to?" My voice is something I've never heard come from me before, deeper and more aggressive.

"You mistress..." Her voice is airy as she still tries to steady her breathing.

"Good girl." I smirk and feel my heart beating faster. "Now what would you do for mistress?"

"Anything you want, mistress." I can hear her swallow, her breath bathing my lips in bursts of heat.

"Good." I kiss her cheek and move over to her ear. "In that case, I hope you don't mind if I make what's mine."

She gasps and nods. "Please mistress..." I nibble on her earlobe for a moment, making her shiver. I move down to her neck, kissing it. She moves her head out of the way slightly and I move in, biting her neck and sucking on her skin. She whines and whimpers, her legs squeezing around one of mine as I suck. When I move back a little, I can see her skin turning a dark purple. When I pull back some more, Victoria looks at me and whines. "Please don't stop mistress..."

"Who said I was done?" I raise and eyebrow and smirk, seeing a look of pleasure crossing her face. "I'm just changing positions..." I move down a little and gently bite onto the side of her breast.

_I still have plenty of space to cover in "love bites"..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. First update of the year and I'm updating a fic that I love. Sorry for the delay, I had a head injury when I finished and posted the last chapter and then I had some rough times after I'd actually recovered. But, I'm back now and I'm hoping to be better at updating in the new year.


End file.
